


Behind Closed Doors

by fembuck



Category: Kings
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomasina helps Queen Rose get ready for a state function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Queen Rose breathed in deeply.The sound of her dress being zipped was surprisingly loud in the quiet of her bedroom, and it startled Rose, making her heart spike and her senses sharpen. 

Rose’s eyes closed, and her mind drifted for a second before focusing on the warmth of the hand resting on her hip.It wasn’t necessary for the hand to be resting there, but the touch wasn’t unwelcome.Quite the opposite actually, and Rose knew that Thomasina was aware of that, which was why she had taken the liberty.

Thomasina’s hand came down on the Queen’s shoulder a few seconds later, and Rose’s eyes opened slowly.

Thomasina’s hand was still on her hip.

“All done, your Grace,” Thomasina breathed out, stroking her thumb lightly over the Queen’s shoulder before drawing her hand away.“Is there anything else I can do?”

The Queen turned gracefully to face Thomasina.The finery she was wearing was like a second skin to her now and never affected the elegance of her movements.Their eyes met and Thomasina’s lips quirked up slightly, while the tip of Queen Rose’s tongue peeked out from between perfectly painted lips.

“Yes,” Rose murmured softly, her voice dignified and smooth even in private.“I think so,” the Queen continued, her gaze lowering ever so slightly to take in Thomasina’s lips.She breathed in deeply, and then lifted her eyes again, allowing them to roam longingly over flawless brown skin before she met Thomasina’s eyes again.

“The banquet is in less than an hour,” Thomasina said softly, her eyes flickering to the ornate clock decorating the wall.She had seen that look on Rose’s face many times before, and knew exactly what it meant.

“Then we have time,” the Queen replied, her posture loosening marginally now that she had made her decision.

Rose reached out and drew her fingers gently down Thomasina’s cheek, enjoying the contrast between her pale fingers and the other woman’s dark skin.

Rose cupped her cheek, and Thomasina allowed her hands to return to the Queen’s waist.

“Rose.”

The Queen’s name fell from Thomasina’s lips soft and gentle as a whisper.Rose breathed in deeply, and allowed her hand to slip down and around Thomasina’s neck.She leaned forward, and seconds later their lips met and Rose sighed contently.

“The door,” Rose murmured pulling back a few seconds later.Her heart thumping rapidly beneath her breast and her hands shook faintly.

“It’s locked,” Thomasina assured her, lifting her own hands to steady the Queen’s.“It’s okay.”Thomasina enfolded one of the Queen’s hands in her own, and lifted it, pressing her lips to the soft, creamy skin of the Queen’s knuckles.“No one will interrupt.No one can.”

“Yes,” Rose breathed out, watching Thomasina’s lips move against her hand, allowing herself to give in to the desire the other woman was stirring in her.“Of course,” she continued, meeting the eyes of the woman who made her life manageable.

Thomasina was the only member of her staff who never disappointed her.She was intelligent, subtle, graceful, and remarkably capable.Rose had been at sea before Thomasina came to her, she had been surrounded by waves of incompetence.And then, like Aphrodite, Thomasina had risen from the waves and foam of the sea.

Thomasina’s skill and competence had eased her load as Queen.When she assigned Thomasina a task, she knew that it would be completed, expertly, to a standard that much of the time not even Rose herself could best.That she had also found something more, something soft; something that stirred her, behind closed doors with Thomasina had been an unexpected, but extremely pleasurable surprise.

Rose leaned forward again, bringing their lips together once more.Her hands slipped free from Thomasina’s and moved to the woman’s blazer, which she began to push off of her shoulders with an elegant haste.

They only ever had moments together, but those moments sustained her.She had set her own path, chosen her role and she did not regret any of it.But, for the next half an hour, it would be nice to enjoy being a woman, instead of having to act like the Queen.

  
The End

  


 


End file.
